communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blog utente:Leviathan 89/Wiki del mese: luglio 2015
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb23/dragon-trainer/it/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png La wiki del mese di luglio è Dragon Trainer Wiki! Scopriamo insieme agli amministratori SuperUtente e Sdentato07 di cosa tratta: Congratulazioni alla vostra wiki per essere stata scelta come wiki del mese. Iniziamo con le presentazioni, raccontateci qualcosa di voi e come vi siete uniti alla vostra community. * SuperUtente: Ciao a tutti. Il mio username è SuperUtente, molto originale, ma dovete sapere che l'ho scelto quando ero ancora piccolo. Mi chiamo Christian e ho 15 anni e mezzo. Sono un grande fan di Dragon Trainer e da sempre ho avuto il sogno di mettere insieme una wiki italiana su quest'argomento. C'era già una "Dragontrainer Wiki", ma era rimasta incustodita. Dopo due giorni ho capito che non si poteva salvare, perciò ne ho trovata un'altra (questa) verso la fine del settembre del 2014. Aveva zero pagine, ma rappresentava una base molto più solida. È da quel momento che ho iniziato a contribuire, diventando anche burocrate (il founder di questa wiki è inattivo), grazie al grande sostegno di Janinka11, founder della wiki polacca (gentilissima!). * Sdentato07: Salve a tutti, il mio Username è Sdentato07: un onore a Sdentato, uno dei draghi principali dei film. Io mi chiamo Martino e sono un grande fan di Dragon Trainer. Io ho scoperto Dragon Trainer quando ho iniziato a giocare a Dragons: L'Ascesa di Berk. Dato che il gioco mi è piaciuto così tanto ho comprato il film di Dragon Trainer e ne sono rimasto entusiasta, soprattutto dei draghi. Dopodiché ho cominciato a cercare un sito Internet che mi potesse spiegare tutte le caratteristiche di questi rettili alati; cerca e ricerca sono arrivato alla "Dragon Trainer Wiki": un sito ancora molto piccolo ma in continua espansione. Ho cominciato a visitarlo, leggendo le sue pagine e dando qualche piccolo contributo come Utente Anonimo. Quando poi mi sono registrato ero ancora molto inesperto e non conoscevo le varie funzionalità di Wikia. Modificando ogni giorno mi sono fatto la mano e, dopo il mio sessantesimo giorno di modifiche consecutive, il burocrate SuperUtente mi ha promosso amministratore. In questo periodo non ho la possibilità di modificare molto ma tengo sempre sott'occhio il lavoro degli altri utenti. Parlateci degli utenti della vostra wiki. * SuperUtente: Il founder, EirikHaddock, è inattivo da un bel po' di tempo; Janinka11, pur conoscendo solo polacco e inglese, è una grande aiutante per quanto riguarda i codici (strano, una ragazza che aiuta un maschio con i codici!!). La wiki è rimasta a corto di utenti per un bel po' di tempo (le prime 100 pagine sono tutte scritte da me in due mesi). Poi è arrivata una valanga di nuovi utenti, fra cui cito l'importante Sdentato07 (che è diventato amministratore dopo aver modificato ogni giorno). * Sdentato07: Quando mi sono registrato di utenti c'eravamo solo io e SuperUtente (un altro grande esperto di Dragon Trainer) e una manciata di utenti inattivi (tra cui il Founder EirikHaddock). Abbiamo avuto anche altri utenti da citare come UrloSelvaggio (non espertissimo ma conosceva un paio di draghi in più da aggiungere). Adesso, nell'ultimo periodo sono arrivati tantissimi nuovi utenti tra cui Scuotimari supremo e molti altri. Parliamo della vostra wiki invece, di cosa tratta? Come vi siete appassionati a quello? A chi potrebbe piacere e perché? * SuperUtente: La mia wiki parla di Dragon Trainer (primo film, serie animata e secondo film, anche dei libri di Cressida Cowell). Il primo film, che ho visto a 9 anni, mi è piaciuto molto, ma è con il secondo, uscito nell'estate del 2014, che mi sono innamorato della serie. Se non avete visto Dragon Trainer 2, guardatelo. Non c'è un altro film d'animazione che contiene tematiche come funerali strappalacrime e l'animazione è superba. Ecco perché la DreamWorks batte tutti. * Sdentato07: La Wiki parla di Dragon Trainer (Dragon Trainer, Dragon Trainer 2, serie animate, libri e cortometraggi). Io ho visto il primo film e mi è piaciuto tantissimo, poi ho visto il secondo e devo dire che lì la DreamWorks si è proprio superata. Dopodichè sono venuti tutti i cortometraggi (come "Dragons: il Dono del Drago") e tutti gli episodi delle serie animate. Purtroppo ho una grave lacuna in fatto di libri. Se qualcuno non conoscesse Dragon Trainer, da quale articolo o articoli potrebbe iniziare per scoprire di più? * '''SuperUtente: Inizierei con le pagine Dragon Trainer e Dragon Trainer 2, poi qualche descrizione sui personaggi principali, come Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III e Astrid Hofferson. * Sdentato07: Come ha già detto SuperUtente io comincerei con Dragon Trainer e Dragon Trainer 2 poi, dopo Hiccup e Astrid si potrebbe passare a Sdentato, Gambedipesce Ingerman, Moccicoso Jorgenson, Testabruta Thorson e Testaditufo Thorson. Quali sono secondo voi le pagine migliori o più interessanti? # Hiccup # Sdentato # Stoick l'Immenso # Astrid # Morte Urlante # Morte Rossa # Dagur lo Squilibrato Qualche immagine che volete mostrarci? # Sfsdf.jpg # How to train your dragon 2 bewilderbeast.jpg # La prima comparsa di Valka.png # Hiccup.png # Astrid in Dragon Trainer.png # Image-1425807647.jpg # Image-1424714438.jpg A cosa state lavorando attualmente? Quali sono le priorità della wiki al momento? E i vostri obiettivi? * SuperUtente: Adesso il mio compito è quello di fare modifiche minori ogni giorno, per correggere la grammatica e la sintassi delle pagine scritte da me e dagli altri. Però la wiki non è mica finita, anzi, manca ancora tanto da scrivere! Per esempio, alcuni episodi della serie animata, e tutte le pagine che riguardano la nuova serie "Race to the Edge". * Sdentato07: Al momento gli obbiettivi della Wiki sarebbero completare le pagine della serie animata (Dragons: Cavalieri di Berk, Dragons: Paladini di Berk e la nuova serie Dragons: Race to the Edge) e dei libri (se qualcuno li avesse letti in Italiano sarebbe di grandissimo aiuto). Se qualche utente volesse darvi una mano, da dove può iniziare? A chi può rivolgersi o quale guida può leggere? * SuperUtente: Io e Sdentato07 aiuteremmo volentieri coloro che vogliono contribuire alla wiki. Posso creare molte pagine, dato che la scelta è vasta, ma io mi concentrerei sulla serie animata, sia nuova sia vecchia. Qualcuno ha letto i libri in italiano di Cressida Cowell? Potrebbe diventare un contributore eccezionale! * Sdentato07: Io e SuperUtente aiutiamo e diamo consigli a chiunque utente li chieda. Comunque, prima di scrivere qualcosa, vi consiglio di leggere il manuale di stile scritto da SuperUtente. C'è qualche altro consiglio o suggerimento che volete dare? * SuperUtente: Per me basta già ciò che ho scritto sopra. Ma mi raccomando, mettete i corsivi quando servono e fate attenzione alla grammatica! Mi sono permesso di scrivere un brevissimo manuale di stile. * Sdentato07: Anche a me basta ciò che è scritto sopra. Comunque attenzione alla grammatica. Cosa vi piace di più nel contribuire sulla vostra wiki o su Wikia in genere? * SuperUtente: Mi piace tutto su Wikia. Soprattutto il Visual Editor. Sono capacissimo di contribuire anche con il codice sorgente, ma il Visual Editor mi dà una sensazione di soddisfazione, non so voi. * Sdentato07: La cosa che mi piace di più su Wikia è collaborare con altre persone: se qualcuno fonda una Wiki, ad esempio, sulla cucina, all'inizio è da solo ma poi, piano piano, comincia ad arrivare altra gente con condividere le informazioni e scambiarsi ricette (nel caso dell'esempio). Un altra cosa che mi piace sono i codici (anche se non sono espertissimo). Grazie per la vostra collaborazione e il vostro duro lavoro! Adesso che vi siete fatti conoscere un po' ci auguriamo che qualche lettore volenteroso si faccia coraggio e vi aiuti nel vostro lavoro. L'obiettivo di Wikia è di dare un punto di riferimento ai fan e diffondere le proprie passioni! E se chiunque avesse bisogno di aiuto, non esitate a cercarlo qui sulla Wiki della Community. Happy editing! Prima di lasciarci, dite quale delle pagine e immagini suggerite vi sono piaciute di più: Categoria:Blog posts